Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN) and a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have been historically transmitted on a dedicated data network, such a Local Area Network (LAN) or a Wide Area Network (WAN). Currently telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technology such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Intranet Protocol (IP), VoIP uses this existing technology to transmit voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over an IP network.
Traditional communication networks often support multipoint conferences between a number of participants using different communication devices. A multipoint conference unit (MCU) is used to couple these devices, which allows users from distributed geographic locations to participate in the conference. The conference may be audio only (e.g., a teleconference) or may include video conferencing/broadcasting.
Conference systems utilize various resources when hosting a conference. One of the key resources that conference administrators may need to indicate when setting up a conference call is the number of ports required for the conference. Reservation of the “right” number of conferencing port can be a balancing act. If too few ports are reserved for the conference, some people who would like to join and contribute may be left out because there may not be enough resources to accommodate them. However, if too many ports are reserved then some ports may remain unused. This increases the cost of conducting a meeting and potentially prevents other users from conducting a conference at the same time.
Numerous algorithms and systems have been developed to facilitate more flexible reservation systems. For example, some systems include methods for reserving network bandwidth that would be required for conducting a VoIP conference. Some systems include methods for reclaiming and recycling conference ports of users who leave a given conference. In addition, some systems include methods for finding and booking conference rooms (and/or other fixed resources). For example, users may have knowledge of available local conference resources, and scheduling systems may consult the location information of the scheduler (and/or invited participants) to match with the nearest available conference resource(s).